Crazy For This Girl
by psych0ticangel
Summary: He loves her, he knows it, but she... well.. she's just so naive sometimes that she can't see the love.


àCrazy for this girlß

I don't own Digimon

Matt was staring at Mimi as he stopped the car in front of a stoplight. He noticed how pretty she was and the way her brown hair cascaded to her face. He was about to reach for the curtain of brown that hid her face when she stared out the window and opened it, allowing the breeze and the sound of busy lives among Tokyo surround her. "Isn't it a beautiful day, Matt?" She asked suddenly, and without waiting for him to answer she continued, "I'll never leave Japan, I love it so much." All Matt could do was look at her and smile. This certainly was the Mimi he loved.

// _She rolls the window down. And she talks over the sound, of the cars that pass us by, and I don't know why, but she's changed my mind_. //

Mimi turned to look at Matt and beamed. She looked straight into his eyes and said, " I do hope you feel the same way about it, I mean, we've been friends for like, forever, I hope we'd stay here forever too." She beamed again waiting for Matt to comment. But when all Matt did was nod and smile, a flicker of curiousness and hurt appeared in her eyes, but was then replaced with happiness and hope when she continued, " I know we will. We're destined together as friends, just as we are destined to protect the digital world."

// _Would you look at her as she looks at me. She's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel. And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured out… I'm Crazy for this girl… I'm crazy for this girl_ //

As Matt looked at Mimi staring out the window, he reminisced all the time they spent together. The way they laughed and talked and just acted like kids. How close they were, and how many times were there that showed he loved her? Surely, there were a lot of times. There was also that one time when his parents got divorced and he was crushed and he felt like all was to end, she was there to show him she cared, to hold him, to reassure him that things will work out just fine. She was there for him, to care for him, and above all, to love him. But as he remembered all the fun they had and all the times they were together, he also noticed that all that time he considered her as a friend, a childhood friend. But that was before, now he knew that he wanted them to be more than friends. Someone he can't just count on and lean on, but someone he could call his, and he could love for all eternity.

// _She was the one to hold me, the night the sky fell down. And what was I thinking when the world didn't end, Why didn't I know what I know now?_ //

Probably sensing that something was wrong, Mimi turned to him and said, "Matt are you okay?" Matt broke from his thoughts of uncertainty and asked her, " What made you say that?" _Am I that transparent for her to see how I felt?_ He thought. Mimi looked at him in a concerned way, and said, " The traffic light says go." Matt felt his cheeks flush, how long has he been lost in thought? Great, what a dumb act to do in front of someone he loves, and was trying to tell her how she felt. Duaho, he told himself. Out of all the embarrassment and anger for himself, he still managed to glance at Mimi… who was looking at him. She was beaming again, making everything around them disappear.

// _Would you look at her as she looks at me. She's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel. And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she'll figure it out… I'm Crazy for this girl… I'm crazy for this girl_ //

Matt turned the car towards the McDonalds drive-thru and ordered their food. As he went past the last window to accept their orders, Mimi leaned sideward and reached out for the paper bags. Matt was left glued on his seat, still as a rock, staring at Mimi as her elbows rubbed against his chest, her hair brushing his cheek. When Mimi was about to turn back to her seat, she glanced at Matt, smiled warmly, and all of a sudden, she leaned onto him and kissed him…

// _And right now face to face, all my fears pushed aside… And right now, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you…_ //

Matt kissed her back passionately, cupping her face with his hands, and he felt like his whole world was complete…a total bliss. "Matt are you okay?" He heard Mimi ask him with much concern. Matt snapped out of his reverie and turned to look at her, blushing at his reality-daydream. He mustered a nervous and embarrassed chuckle. "Y-yeah. I just thought of something funny." He lied, and smiled at her. Mimi nodded slowly, still curious and obviously unconvinced. "Lets get going then." She told him uncertainly. Matt nodded, and mumbled _'Crazy'_ as he turned a left curve.

// _Will you look at her as she looks at me. She's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel. And she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured out… I'm Crazy for this girl… I'm crazy for this girl_ //

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**~*~Note(s)~*~**

**^-^ Weeeeeeeee~~~~~~ been a long time since I uploaded nefink… phew… been busy lately… and coz I'm in college and all, don't have much time to write ficcies anymore… *pouts* But oh _well_… life goes on.. teehee ^-^ Anywho, hope to get some reviews! Oh and… about mah other fics… ummm…. _The Right Kind of Guy_ to be exact, well… I… kinda… forgot… how I was going to let it go ^.^;;; gomen ne! Imma try and remember mah plans o.o; but for now… Uhh…I guess you're gonna have to lose interest in it coz you've been waiting too long for me to upload? O.o? Iono…Just… e-mail me? Or I'll be on MSN ^.^ see ya! ****àriy_chan@hotmail.com****ß that's mah addy ^-^**


End file.
